Sins of the Past
Xena saves a village from a warlord, Draco, and attracts the attention of a villager, Gabrielle. Xena decides to go home and visit her mother, Cyrene, only to discover that she is not welcome and that she was followed by a persistant Gabrielle. A friendship develops, as Xena must defend her village from an attacking Draco. Summary Xena is riding on her horse while she remembers her dark past. She remembers that she killed lots of people there. Suddely, a boy appears and, unaware who she really is, tells her that a person called "Xena" has killed his parents, Xena gives him some food. She is burying her breastplate, but suddely she sees some men annoying some girls. Though she has lost her hunger for power and destruction, Xena cannot stand by when a group of warriors under the command of Hector, a vicious lieutenant of the cruel warlord Draco, threatens to slaughter the peasants of a small village. Xena single-handedly drives off the brutal attackers. Though the villagers are grateful, they are also fearful of her reputation and ask her to leave right away. All, that is, except a spirited young woman named Gabrielle who -- bored with life in the village and the prospect of a loveless marriage -- pleads with the warrior princess to take her along on her journey. Xena refuses and leaves alone on horseback, bound for her home in Amphipolis. ]] That night, Xena steals into Draco's mountain encampment to confront the savage warlord. Having spared his life in their last encounter, Xena asks him to spare the peasant village. He agrees, but when she rejects his offer to join up with him, claiming she has lost her taste for the slaughter of innocents, he makes secret plans to lay waste to Amphipolis. for dumb cyclopses..."]] Meanwhile, Gabrielle sneaks away from home in the dead of night, determined to join Xena and become a warrior herself, but her sister sees her and Gabrielle has to explain her sister Lila that she wants to go with Xena because she is bored with her life in the village and she doesn't want to marry Perdicus. Her sister seems to understand Gabrielle and they say goodbye. On the road to Amphipolis, Xena meets up with a blind man-eating Cyclops, who has an old score to settle with the woman warrior. Evading him, she continues on her journey through fierce rainstorms and across rushing rivers. When she realizes she's being followed by Draco's men, she sets up an ambush and forces Hector to reveal Draco's plans to destroy her home village. Meanwhile, Gabrielle follows Xena's trail, showing considerable resourcefulness along the way. When she is trapped by the Cyclops, she outwits him, then charms an old traveler into giving her a ride. Xena's joy at reaching home turns to sorrow when she is met by a wave of hostility from the villagers. Even her mother Cyrene is resentful of her daughter for her sinful past and is unwilling to listen to her warnings about Draco's advance. When Draco's warriors begin torching the valley, an angry mob comes after Xena, convinced that she is in league with the evil warlord. At the last moment, Gabrielle steps forward and convinces the villagers to let Xena go. The two gallop off on horseback, but when Draco arrives, Xena reappears and challenges him to a fight on the scaffolding surrounding the village meeting hall. They agree that the first to hit the floor will die. The ensuing battle is spectacular and evenly matched, spilling over the scaffolding and onto the heads and shoulders of those who have gathered to watch. Finally, with a flying somersault through the air, Xena lands squarely on Draco's chest and sends him crashing to the ground. Instead of slaying him, however, she makes Draco promise to leave without harming anyone. Though Xena has saved the village and reconciled with her mother, there is too much anger over her past for her to stay. That night, at the campsite, Xena is alone by the campfire, she heard someone from the bushes and is surprised to find Gabrielle, who reveals she has been following her. Gabrielle tries to get Xena to allow her to travel with her, and Xena finally relents. Followed by Gabrielle, Xena leaves to find redemption for her past misdeeds by continuing her battle against the forces of evil. Disclaimer No disclaimer. Gallery File:Sotp_gallery_1.jpg|Xena attempts to give up File:Sotp_gallery_2.jpg|Hecuba, Lila and Gabrielle are kidnapped by Hector File:Sotp_gallery_3.jpg|"You've got to take me with you - teach me everything you know" File:Sotp_gallery_4.jpg|Xena confronts Draco File:Sotp_gallery_5.jpg|"Thank the Gods for dumb cyclopses..." File:Sotp_gallery_6.jpg|Gabrielle saves Xena from being stoned by her village File:Sotp_gallery_7.jpg|"It's hard to be alone" File:Sotp_gallery_8.jpg|"You said one way or the other... It's the other" File:Sotp_gallery_9.jpg|Draco loses to Xena File:Sotp_gallery_10.jpg|Cyrene forgives Xena for the death of Lyceus File:Sotp_gallery_11.jpg|Xena allows Gabrielle to travel with her Background Information Behind the Scenes *Shooting Dates: June 25, 1995 through July 5, 1995 (5 day shoot). *This episode was one of seventeen that fans selected to be featured on the Xena: Warrior Princess: 10th Anniversary Collection, and is subsequently considered one of the greatest episodes in history. *This episode was watched by 4.5 million viewers on its original airing. *Lucy Lawless, the actress who plays Xena, had previously appeared on as Lyla in "As Darkness Falls" and as Lysia in Hercules and the Amazon Women. *Renée O'Connor the actress who plays Gabrielle, had previously appeared on as Deianeira of Troy in Hercules and the Lost Kingdom. *The original ending ended with the camp fire scene, no walking beside the horse the next day. *Although it is never stated on screen, the original script for this episode lists Gabrielle's father's name as Herodatus and her mother's name as Hecuba. However, their names will later be revealed in the season four episode "A Family Affair". *The roles of Xena and Gabrielle were originally casted with actresses Vanessa Angel as Xena and Sunny Doench as Gabrielle. These two actresses both were hired for the parts but pulled out for personal reasons. *Rob Tapert, executive producer and co-creator of , has a small cameo in this episode. He is one of the Amphipolis villagers that Xena and Draco walk on during their battle. He is the one wearing the turban that Xena spins on. *The campfire scene was originally longer in length, but cut out. It has Xena at her campfire lamenting the loss of her cook, the only reference to her missing her old life with her army. They had Gabrielle convince Xena to bring her along because she can cook, but they rewrote the ending. They wanted to end with the two characters building a personal connection, rather than make it a joke. *In the original draft for the pilot episode, Xena's mother, Cyrene, was a lot colder to Xena, and there was also a different backstory for Xena's father, who was supposedly alive. Xena's quest for the first season or beyond was trying to find her father. Xena's mother tells her that when she was a young woman, a handsome warrior came to Amphipolis. His name was "Nelo". He said he was related to the King of Mycenae. She fell madly in love with him, and later he left. She says he most likely went back to Argos, and then Xena was born. A cut scene had Xena heading north to Argos to find her father. Key Events *This episode marks the first appearance of Gabrielle's "farmgirl" outfit. She will wear this until "Hooves and Harlots", 10 episodes later. *This episode marks the first appearance of Xena's original outfit, of which she will wear almost exclusively until "The Ides of March". It will later return (with a more waxed finish) in "Amphipolis Under Siege", and become her permanent costume once again from "Looking Death in the Eye" onwards. *This episode marks the first appearance of Xena on . She previously appeared in three episodes of ; "The Warrior Princess", "The Gauntlet" and "Unchained Heart". *This episode marks the first appearance of Gabrielle. *This episode marks the first appearance of Argo. *This episode marks the first appearance of Cyrene. *This episode marks the first appearance of Draco. *This episode marks the first appearance of Lila. *This episode marks the first appearance of Xena's pinch. *This episode marks the first appearance of Amphipolis. *This episode marks the first appearance of Potedia. *This episode marks the first appearance of Herodatus. *This episode marks the first appearance of Hecuba. *Xena has both the first and the last lines of the entire series, speaking the first line in this episode and speaking the final line in "A Friend in Need II." Goofs *Xena refers to Argo as a stallion in this episode. In every reference to her gender after this episode, she is referred to as mare. Later in the series, we meet her offspring, Argo II, confirming that she is in fact a mare. Trivia * Chakram Count: 2 **Xena throws it to disarm the men at the begining of the episode. **Xena throws it to make the Cyclops' pants fall down. Memorable Quotes "You've got to take me with you, teach me everything you know" "Hey i just saved your life" "You know, where I'm headed, there'll be trouble." "I know." "Then why would you want to go into that with me?" "That's what friends do. They stand by each other when there's trouble." :–'Xena' and Gabrielle "Lila, I'm going to join up with Xena." "Oh, you're serious." "Absolutely. I'm going to be a warrior, like her." "A warrior? Gabrielle, I can beat you up." :–'Gabrielle' and Lila "What do you want?" "I want you one way or the other. We could be great together. You must know by now you can never escape your past. Xena, celebrate you dark side. Don't run away from it. Ride with me." :–'Xena' and Draco Cast Main Cast *Lucy Lawless as Xena *Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle Guest Stars * Jay Laga'aia as Draco * Darien Takle as Cyrene * Stephen Hall as Hector * Linda Jones as Hecuba * Willa O'Neill as Lila * Geoff Snell as Herodotus * Anton Bentley as Perdicas * David Perrett as Gar * Patrick Wilson as Cyclops * Roydon Muir as Kastor Appearances and Mentions Mortals *Xena *Gabrielle *Draco *Cyrene *Perdicus *Hecuba *Herodatus *Lila *Hector *Gar *Kastor *Cyclops Gods *Ares (Mentioned) Places *Amphipolis *Potedia Other *Argo Season Navigation Category:XWP episodes Category:XWP Season One Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres